Finding inmate location information may be difficult for users of many communication systems. Correspondence sent through employment of many communication systems may be sent to an incorrect correctional facility or an incorrect address for a correctional facility. Many communication systems may not support secure processing of privileged communication. Users of many communication systems may not send privileged communication to inmates because of insecure delivery procedures. Many correctional facility employees are tasked with inefficient procedures for opening and screening correspondence sent to inmates. Many government agents and employees may experience difficulty locating and/or searching through past correspondence sent to inmates when necessary. What is needed is an improved communication conversion system.
Finding location information of friends, family members, and associates may be difficult for many inmates wishing to correspond with their friends, family members, and associates. Inmates often need to purchase postage to send or reply to mail from their friends, family members, and associates. Many correctional facility employees are tasked with inefficient procedures for sorting and screening correspondence sent from inmates. Many inmates may not send privileged communication to their associates due to insecure delivery procedures. Many government agents and employees may experience difficulty locating and searching through past correspondence sent from inmates when necessary. Correctional facilities may have to install specialized communication equipment for inmates to communicate with friends, family members, and associates. What is needed is an improved communication processing system.